


Game Over, Restart? - Bonus Content

by Pepper Finn (WickedTemptress)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedTemptress/pseuds/Pepper%20Finn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we are all really after - self insert adult content with the SMOSH Games team. Don't pretend you don't want it.<br/>Each chapter is a new adventure and an adult twist on the base story: Game Over, Restart?<br/>We have OC/Sohinki and OC/Jovenshire and OC/Jovenshire/Wes the editor. Can include more characters by request in reviews. </p><p>Enjoy.</p><p>I also take suggestions for what you want to see in, situation wise or for other stories and will try to write them for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over, Restart? - Bonus Content

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an erotic version of some future events. Please let me know what you think.  
> Also could replace all the shes with Mari if that is your thing

She was sitting in the lunch room sharing her break with Sohinki. Curiosity overcame her and she asked.

"So why do they call you So Kinky?"

She paused for a second and turned bright red once she realized what she said.  
  
Sohinki looked around to make sure they were alone. His eyes were dark, intense, mesmerizing.  
  
"Do you want me to show you?"  
  
She wanted to know and the way he looked at her, with lust mixed something darker, was too powerful to refuse. It reached right to her core and stole her power to talk, to think straight. All it left was curiosity, anticipation and desire.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He smiled. "Then come with me." He held his hand out to her and pulled her after him.  
  
He grabbed something off the bench before leading her deeper into the office, to one of the cubicles at the back.  He guided her to the desk so she was leaning against it.  
  
"Close your eyes and lean your head back." He murmured.  
  
She obeyed. She was eager to find out more and she knew she could always stop him, could say no. But she didn't want to, her curiosity was too strong.  
  
She felt him undo some of the buttons of her top, pulling her blouse open.  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Shhh." He placed a finger over her mouth, and she could sense him leaning in, his next words a gentle caress in her ear. "I don't want to ruin your top."  
  
She started to waver. What the hell was he about to do? She was tempted to open her eyes, to peek but it would spoil the fun.  
  
"Lean back more." He commanded.  
  
She did, her bare neck and chest exposed to him, the cool air in the office mixed with the risk made her shiver.  
  
"Good. Now stick your tongue out."  
  
She was hesitant, but she had already gone this far, why turn back now? She stuck it out. She heard an odd click and then felt the sweetness of honey on her tongue.  
  
In her surprise she pulled her tongue back and felt more honey drip down onto her chin.  
  
"Stick your tongue out again."  
  
She did, eyes still closed, obedient. She felt more honey pour down onto her, the excess running over the sides onto her chin, neck and chest. She could see now why he had opened her blouse.  
  
In the next moment she felt his tongue on hers, circling and lapping at the honey. She moved her lips forward to meet his only to feel one of his fingers push her back.  
  
"No. Leave your tongue out."  
  
He continued to pour honey over both their exposed tongues but this time both their tongues were swirling it around, a slow and sensuous dance. A sweet, sticky and unconventional kiss.  
  
It was strange yet oddly arousing. The flow of honey stopped and she felt both his hands on her, one pushing her hips hard against the desk, the other in her hair to keep her head tilted back as he claimed her mouth.  
  
He was dominant but not forceful, allowing her to bring a hand up to his hair and pull him closer. Sweetness, stickiness, closeness and desire clouded her mind and senses.  
  
He abruptly pulled away. She protested until she felt his tongue on the spilled honey on her chest and neck, licking her from breast to lips in one stroke.  
  
She writhed against him, feeling how hard he was. Her desire and arousal grew stronger knowing how hot he was getting and from his touch.  
  
"Still. Be still." He whispered. She did as he commanded.  
  
"Good. And now for your reward."  
  
She waited, eyes still closed, unsure of what he was going to do next. She gasped as she felt more sweet honey drizzle onto her skin. He poured it over the top of her breasts and it started to slide down into her bra.  
  
He moved back down to her chest, his tongue dancing across the top of her breasts, cleaning her of all the spilled honey.  
  
His tongue licked a clear patch and  enjoyed the slight salty taste as she stifled a moan.  
  
"Mmm. Sweet, sticky honey on your soft, smooth skin. Delicious. And so much of it."  
  
"What if someone sees?" She asked.  
  
He kissed her neck hard, pressing his mouth to her sensitive spots and making her moan loudly in pleasure.  
  
"I don't mind. And right now I don't think you mind either." He whispered into her ear before resuming his sensuous attack.  
  
She kept her eyes closed, it intensified the feeling of him on her body. She felt so exposed, so strange, so aroused, so .... Kinky.  
  
He had cleaned most of the honey off her chest and neck when he asked her to open her eyes. She saw he was leaning close to her, his face smeared with honey.

"Lick the honey off me."

She leaned in and started to clean it off him, her tongue brushing against his lips. He held still but his eyes were open the whole time, a wry smile on his lips. As she licked the last of it from him he pushed her into the desk, his whole body flush against her. 

"You still need to be cleaned."

He licked the last traces of honey from her lips and finished with a kiss. He smiled as he pulled away.

"Now every time you taste honey you are going to remember this." He whispered as he pressed against her, his hardness pushing against her her dripping desire. 

And he was right.

 

 


End file.
